La Anfitriona
by Iabe Cipriano O'Shea
Summary: Han pasado ya tres años desde la primera vez que han logrado recuperar a los humanos. Y que han encontrado otras "celulas rebeldes". La restauracion de la humanidad va avanzando paso a paso. Jamie, ya a sus diecisiete, necesita alguien con quien conocer algo de lo que se esta privando, el amor.Pero algo es complicado con Zoey, ya que su alma tambien tiene el control.
1. Capitulo 1: Una Buena Causa

**Los personajes, menos Zoey, son de Sthepenie Meyer. Basado en The Host.**

_Summary: Han pasado ya tres años desde la primera vez que han logrado recuperar a los humanos. Y que han encontrado otras "celulas rebeldes". La restauracion de la humanidad va avanzando paso a paso. Jamie, ya a sus diecisiete, necesita alguien con quien conocer algo de lo que se esta privando, el amor. Y, en la expedicion, eligen a Zoey. Pero algo es complicado ya que ella como su alma tienen el control. Y puede ser que a las dos les gusten diferentes cosas._

_**Pov. Wanda**_

Nunca me habian gustado las capturas de los rehenes, me hacia sentir mal, una vil mentirosa. Pero entendia que estaba bien, aunque no me agradara. Siempre esta parte la habia dejado para Jared, Melanie, Ian y Jamie. Hoy los dos ultimos no podian estar ya que Ian necesitaba mantener distraido a Jamie para no crearle sospechas, por mas astuto que fuera. Asi que eramos Jared, Mel y yo.

Ya en el anochecer estabamos en el jeep. Estaba nerviosa, tal vez tambien ansiosa y, gracias a lo heredado de Pet, se me hacia muy visible. Fue entonces cuando Melanie se volteo.

- ¿Que pasa, Wanda? Hemos decidido ir a Chandler, parece tranquilo a estas horas, ¿O no? - Hizo una mueca. Y dudo por un segundo - bueno, tal vez no tan tranquilo. - Pude ver como Jared sacudia suavemente su su cabeza con una sonrisa torcida. Suspiro

- No es eso, aunque da para pensar, pero... ¿Crees que lo hare bien? Hay veces que la emocion se me va de las manos y mentir se me da pesimo

-¿Que paso con el "Entre las almas no hay en quien desconfiar"? Ademas, de ti cualquiera confiaria e intentaria protegerte si pudiera - Se encongio de hombros y volvio a mirar hacia adelante. Tal vez tuviese razon. Intente concentrarme. Debiamos encontrar una chica adolescente, muy bonita, que fuese como yo. Sabiamos que tendria que ser un alma, ya que a su edad habia muy poca posibilidad, casi imposible, de resistencia humana. Pero Jamie era como Ian, asi que no habria problema.

No solo el proposito era que se enamorara, si no que era tener alguien con quien hablar. Isaiah era de unos 11, muy pequeño. Y Libertad era una niña de 5, con decir "niña" esta la explicacion. No queriamos que solo estuviese con adultos mayores de 20, incluyendome, y terminara aburriendose del todo.

Jared carraspeo y Melanie empezo a hablar.

- Bueno Wanda, vamos a ir por la calle y cuando encontremos a la indicada, le debes decir donde esta la calle...- Y comence a recordar mi libreto.

Solo esperaba que esto funcionara


	2. Capitulo 2: El principio como el fin

**Los personajes, menos Zoey, son de Sthepenie Meyer. Basado en The Host.**

_Summary: Han pasado ya tres años desde la primera vez que han logrado recuperar a los humanos. Y que han encontrado otras "celulas rebeldes". La restauracion de la humanidad va avanzando paso a paso. Jamie, ya a sus diecisiete, necesita alguien con quien conocer algo de lo que se esta privando, el amor. Y, en la expedicion, eligen a Zoey. Pero algo es complicado ya que ella como su alma tienen el control. Y puede ser que a las dos les gusten diferentes cosas._

**Pov. Cate (Zoey)**

****Ya era de noche y todavia no habia llegado a casa. ¿Pero acaso una no puede olvidar la hora cuando esta con Smiling Suns? Era tan hermoso todo lo que contaba del Planeta de Las Flores que yo simplemente quedaba estupefacta y solo hablaba para pedir que siga contandome mas. Ella vivia en Detroit, St. y yo en Harrison, St. , asi que tenia mas de 10 cuadras de recorrido. Seguro mi madre habria preparado la cena y estaria recalentada apenas llegara. A estas horas, en estas calles, habia muy pocas personas fuera de sus casas, porque era costumbre. Lamentablemente, yo siempre era la excepcion.

Te equivocas, SOMOS la excepción

Exacto

Comence a recordar todo de la charla con Smiling Suns de hoy. Comentaba cuando al lado suyo se habia plantado, segun ella, la flor mas linda e inusual que haya visto antes. Tenia una corona de petarelos de cada color. Era inmensamente de imaginarla, pero algo me interrumpio: unos ruidosos pasos pequeños y acelerados. Di vuelta la cabeza y me encontre con la preciosura en persona.

- Hola - dije amablemente. Parecia perdida, asi que pregunte: -¿Necesitas algo?

Sus pequeñas facciones se curvaron felizmente.

- Si... ¿podrias decirme donde esta la calle Galveston? Es que nos hemos perdido - Miro hacia detras de un arbol gigante, donde podian distinguirse dos esbeltas sombras. Nuevos vecinos.

- Si, si claro. ¿Eres nueva en el vecindario? - Ella asintio levemente. Yo alargue mi mano, segun Zoey debia presentarme de esa manera - Me llamo Delicate Snowflake y ¿tu?

- Thousand Dew Drops - Era del Planeta de las Flores, comenzaba a agradarme. - ¿Quieres conocer a mis amigos?

- Claro - senti como Zoey estaba insegura, pero avance igualmente. Parecia simpatica. Me llevo hasta la poca ocuridad de la sombra del arbol. Salude primero a la mujer, que estaba tensa y luego al hombre.

Este me agarro fuertemente y me estrecho de espaldas contra su pecho. Luche para safarme, Zoey de la nada, me dijo la respuesta:

Humanos

Dentro mio chille, tenia miedo, iban a asesinarme, a torturarme. Los humanos eran asi, violentos y malos. Asi me habia dicho mi madre. Pero Zoey no creia lo mismo, creia que estaba bien. Que tenia que hablar y decirles que no me matasen, que estaba de su parte. Pero corria el riesgo de que si lo hacia, simplemente me odiarian hasta el punto de matame. Pero algo no la convencia a Zoey, si eran humanos, ¿Por que tenian a un alma?.

Tal vez sea como nosotras, ¿No crees?

Esta puso las manos en mi cara y dijo susurrando, al ver que yo ya no me oponia.

-Nadie te hara nada. Solo te llevaremos a un lugar mejor, creeme, te valoramos mucho. No queremos herirte - Zoey, aunque no le hubiera dicho eso, se hubiera entregado. En cambio yo no, aunque tampoco me convencia lo anteriormente dicho. Pero no hubo tiempo para pensarlo porque luego de esas palabras, una imagen borrosa se vino a mi. Y tenia olor a frambuesas.

Todo quedo en negro y silencio


	3. Capitulo 3: Reacciones

**Los personajes, menos Zoey, son de Sthepenie Meyer. Basado en The Host.**

_Summary: Han pasado ya tres años desde la primera vez que han logrado recuperar a los humanos. Y que han encontrado otras "celulas rebeldes". La restauracion de la humanidad va avanzando paso a paso. Jamie, ya a sus diecisiete, necesita alguien con quien conocer algo de lo que se esta privando, el amor. Y, en la expedicion, eligen a Zoey. Pero algo es complicado ya que ella como su alma tienen el control. Y puede ser que a las dos les gusten diferentes cosas._

__**Pov. Cate(Zoey)**

Se sentia extraño. No era el mismo aire, este tenia un poco de olor a moho. No era la misma luz, esta no era tan fuerte ni tan... normal. Era como un sueño, aunque sabia que estaba despierta. Me sentia incomoda, como si estuviera acostada en algo duro y plano. Y sin embargo, lo unico que veia era la oscura sombra de mis parpados. Escuchaba murmullos, de muchas personas, ya que eran diferentes voces. Comence a escuchar una muy cerca.

- ¿Crees que haya muerto? No se ha despertado aun... y solo le hemos dado cloroformo. Ni siquiera la hemos sacado - La ultima palabra me dio un golpe, sacar, sacarme de este cuerpo. Trate de no pensar en eso y me enfoque mas en la voz que habia dicho eso. Era femenina y se me hacia conocida. No recordaba haberla visto, y tampoco creia que haya sido...Thousand Dew Drops. La habia escuchado mientras estaba dormida... seguro. Sonaba preocupada. Senti como unos dedos largos tocaban suavemente mi cuello.

- No, su pulso sigue estando. ¿Que habiamos usado con Wanda? - Era una voz masculina, y era tan... pacifica. Que me dio un suspiro de alivio. - ¿Oiste eso?

-Habiamos usado... Despertar. Pasamelo, Jared - los murmullos se hicieron mas altos, pero se notaban con pizcas de entusiasmo. Ultimamente estaba oliendo demasiadas frutas, y esta vez era pomelo. Automaticamente abri los ojos. Me sentia totalmente cuerda

Solo veia el techo de una cueva, iluminado por una luz cegadora. Pero esta estaba tapada por cuatro rostros. Dos a cada lado de mi campo visual. Los de la izquierda eran los de una mujer morena y esbelta, era muy bella. Y a su lado se encontraba un rostro de delicadas facciones, con un cabello rubio claro, era un hombre adulto. En la derecha se encontraba un hombre de una tez bronceada dorada con unos ojos color siena. Mire atras de el, y se encontraba ella, el alma. Aquella lindura que daba el significado de que las aparencias engañan. Pero seguia pareciendo adorable. Sus rizos, su piel plateada como sus ojos... ¿Adonde me habia llevado?

-Tu... - Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos por escuchar mi voz. Pero en especial los abrio el alma. - Dime donde estoy - Murmure exigente. Sonaba amenazadora, aunque sabia que jamas le haria daño a nadie. O al menos eso creia... La mire acusadoramente y la señale con el dedo.

- Tranquila... - Contesto el hombre que se encontraba al lado de ella. Lo mire directo a los ojos, y atentamente me di cuenta de algo: no habia ningun destello plateado en ellos. El era un humano. Voltee mi cabeza para mirar a la chica morena y al otro hombre. Sus ojos tampoco tenian ningun brillo de plata. Eran todos humanos. Me incorpore para quedarme sentada rapidamente. Una mano de poso en mi pecho, para pararme - no vamos a hacerte nada, pequeña. Ahora...¿Puedes relajarte? Te vamos a cuidar... vas a ser feliz con nosotros, no somos... malos

Lo mire incredula. Lo habia comprobado, mentian bien. Nunca antes habia visto u oido a alguien hacerlo tan pero tan bien. Sin embargo, el me miraba anhelante, me miraba cariñosamente, y eso no era de mentira.

- Bienvenida... - Entrecerro sus ojos, esperando que yo respondiera. Ya no tenia salida... y tal vez, por alguna rara razon, debia creerle.

-Delicate - dije embobada, cerre mis ojos y volvi a hablar - Delicate Snowflake

Quito su mano de mi pecho y la puso en forma de saludo, como para estrechar la mia.

- Me llamo Jared - Sonrei, porque era agradablemente intimidante, al menos eso sentia.

"No me digas" - Escuche a Zoey en mi mente, no me habia percatado de ella. "Ahora resulta que te gusta un hombre humano, te aconsejo que trates de no sonrojarte... te delataria"

El tambien sonrio y cuando lo hizo, en su rostro aparecieron como arruguitas, eran tan... bonitas.

.-Ella es Melanie - Señalo con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la morena. Ella tambien sonrio.

-El es Doc - Dijo Melanie, y señalo al hombre que estaba a su lado. Asi que con ese aspecto era un doctor, interesante. Volvi mi vista a ella y esta, mordiendose el labio, confeso:

-Ella en realidad no se llama Thousand Dew Drops, si no Wanderer, o simplemente, Wanda - Mire a Thous...Wanda y ella palmeo mi pierna.

-Perdon por asustarte, espero que te guste estar aqui. Ante cualquier cosa, puedes hablar conmigo. Y no te preocupes, no eres el unico alma aqui, tambien esta Sol...

-¿Hay mas almas?

-Si, te recomiendo que te despidas de lo que creias que eran los humanos. No somos tan diferentes


End file.
